Stormblade's story
by Dragonwolfborn
Summary: Well hey guys it's me dragonwolfborn so this my first fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Stormblade's Story

Everyone knows that everything doesn't remain the same forever. I wished I hoped my life can be simple normal and ever so pleasant. Then again we realize that life isn't fair. It can be the best life you could ever ask for but life as we know it can change in an instant.

(sirens going off) "I need an ambulance over here now! Watch those flames they're getting close to gas tank! Almost. There got it." (Someone pried open the car door). "Is anyone alive in there?" One man asked. He shook his head the 2 adults died on impact of an 18 Wheeler. Then they saw a little boy not older than 6 rush to the car. The man stopped him in an embrace. "No let me go my mommy and daddy are in there!" Then the man said, "no don't go there I'm sorry but your parents didn't make it." "What no no they can't be!" I screamed. "I'm so sorry." He held me in his arms rocking me back and forth. He too was crying. He just witnessed is best friends die. I screamed and crying. "Listen you can stay with me I'll take care of you I promise." I nodded.

I knew that very moment my life would never be the same ever again.

 **There we go my first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And thanks to TheRavenMocker for support in helping me figure out how to do stories. Please review and I'll work on another chapter. Stay tuned everyone. This is dragonwolfborn saying peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

12 years later

It's been 12 years since my parents death. Feels just like yesterday I was in they're arms. But now its more bittersweet every time I'm reminded they're no longer in my life. Now I'm in my senior year in high school and I just transferred schools to Jasper high. A whole new world to unravel right before my eyes.

As me (my fur color is mostly white while my hands ( or paws) have black fur on them and has one blue eye and one green eye). And my foster parents Sandra and John Wester (Sandra has deep red color fur with yellow eyes age 34). (John has brown fur with green eyes age 37). And my half sister Julia Wester (Julia has red fur like her mom and has green eyes like her dad age 17 she's also a senior) are entering Jasper city limits. My sister was on her phone like always texting her friends while I'm gazing out the window taking in all my surroundings. My mom said to us, "alright you two this is it Jasper city. I hope we all can make this place just like home." "I hope so too mom this place rocks. I mean look they have more malls than anywhere I've been." Julia complementing the city. "What do you think Stormblade?" My dad asked. "I suppose it'll be alright I guess." I replied. "Oh come now it'll be great I guarantee it." My sister comforting me. She's the best sister I could ever ask for. She always finds ways to make my life much much better. I'm truly blessed. "I'm sure it will be." I replied with a smile. Then she said, "you always have the cutest smile if I didn't know you and we're not siblings I'd date you." I shrugged when she said that. "That may be but I don't think other girls will say that to me." "Don't say that you're the coolest guy I know plus you have all that self defense training and everything you need to protect yourself and us. A lot of girls will think your hot caring and lovable. And they'll think you're so sweet to put your life on the line for anybody in need." Julia said. "That's right, you need to start bringing yourself back up instead of putting yourself down all the time. Make some friends. I'm also sure you'll find someone special." Mom said. I blushed heavily when she said that. "OK I'll try." I said. We entered a urban neighborhood with big houses. Then we saw a house with a sold for sale sign in the yard it also says property of the Fosters. I had to admit I was stunned to see a huge house that's ours. "Wow this is our home!?" Julia cried. "It really is go on in take a look inside you two pick your rooms." This place is amazing as I entered the house hard wood floors going in entrance hall to the living room and dining area. The kitchen has marble flooring with a marble bar leading to the sink and stove. There's a second floor which has the bathrooms with marble flooring. Three bathrooms 3 bedrooms. My sister picked the room with a queen sized bed walk in closet and a balcony. I picked the room with the same settings and a balcony as well. My parents had the master bedroom with king sized bed master bath and 2 walk in closets plus a balcony. This house is truly amazing I couldn't believe it's or house. We immediately moved in and finished unpacking and at the end of the day we ate supper and went straight to bed cause we're all exhausted. I said to myself, this place is gonna be awesome.

 **Well that's the second chapter finished so hope you guys enjoyed. I plan on making a new chapter sometime this week before I work so again thanks to TheRavenMocker for support. Goodnight and peace!**


End file.
